


please just let me die

by emmelinecarrow



Series: what we do (marvel relationship studies) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmelinecarrow/pseuds/emmelinecarrow
Summary: a study of ten characters' relationship with Phil Coulsonwhen Phil Coulson died





	please just let me die

1\. Nick Fury

It happened again. A good agent lost. No, Coulson was more than a good agent. He was an Avenger in his own right, possibly the most dedicated, passionate agent that ever crossed the hallways of the Hub and the Triskelion. Fury knew that death was inevitable, yet he still made the call. "Reactivate Project Tahiti."

2\. Maria Hill

When Fury reported the death of Phillip J. Coulson, she did not know what to feel. Some parts if her felt sadness. Mostly her heart went out to May. Hill volunteered to be the one to bear the news. A lesser agent might freak at her reaction. Hill was not a lesser agent. She was trained by the Calvary herself. That said, she did freak when Fury casually informed her that Project Tahiti was reactivated for Coulson. Try as she might, there was no dissuading Fury once his mind was made up. When she saw Coulson alive and kicking through a one way glass, she did not know what to feel. Some parts of her felt a glimmer of hope for humanity. Mostly her heart went out to May.

3\. Melinda May

She was at home when the call came. Higher ups had sent a message for all agents not involved in the Battle of New York to get the hell home safely, and stay away from aliens. So when Hill called her a few hours later, she knew something was wrong. The Deputy Director should be busy controlling the damage, not calling her sparring partner. May prayed, to whoever was willing to listen to her in the universe that the reason for such a call was not what she thought it would be, before picking up. "Melinda." The usage of her first name just confirmed it. May knew that her partner was gone before she heard it. "Coulson, he- we lost him." For a while, it was as though her heart stopped beating. She never knew how much he meant to her until that very moment. She had lost him after leaving him in the aftermath of Bahrain. But after that call, she had really lost him.

4\. Audrey Nathan

The news reports on television could be rather disturbing. But Phil had once told her that the media always exaggerated things. That being out on the field was not as bad as it looked. That he was safe, because there was always a specialist protecting him. So when a Chinese woman showed up at her doorstep, in place of Phil, alarms sounded off in her head. She had produced a S.H.I.E.L.D badge. "Agent Melinda May, with S.H.I.E.L.D." The small woman dropped a cardboard box at her feet. "I believe these now belong to you, Ms Nathan." She turned to leave. "He's gone, isn't he?" Audrey's voice broke. That woman, Agent May, gave a curt nod. "You are her aren't you? The person he cared for so much, the person he lost? Why did they send you to tell me?" "No one talked to you?" Audrey shook her head. The tears were now falling freely. But Agent May did not seem to care. She just left. Audrey picked up the box and closed the door. Only then did her legs give way.

5\. The Avengers

a. Clint Barton, Hawkeye

Amongst the Avengers, Coulson had worked with Barton the longest. His first ever pet project had been promising. Coulson was the one who trusted his judgment about a certain Russian; the one who believed in him when he first joined S.H.I.E.L.D; the one who got him to join the Avengers; the one who encouraged him to take things further with Laura. And now he was gone.

b. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow

Her body still breathed life because of Coulson. He persuaded his superiors not to kill her. Romanoff had since then deemed him a good man, one worth working with. Barton had believed that Coulson was the best, in terms of heart and soul, amongst them all, and slowly, she had too. And now he was gone.

c. Tony Stark, Iron Man

He was but an annoying, persistent agent when they first met. Little did Tony know that Coulson would be the link, his link, to S.H.I.E.L.D, to the Avengers, to the whole damned galaxy. He also did not expect to become fond of him. He did not even know him that well, outside of his files. And now he was gone.

d. Thor Odinson, Thor; Steve Rogers, Captain America; Bruce Banner, Hulk

They did not even knew him as well as the other Avengers had, but they knew him to be a good man. One who would sacrifice himself for the greater good. And now he was gone.


End file.
